Icicle Jr.
Icicle Jr., also known simply as Icicle or Junior, is an enemy of Green Arrow and Speedy. Personality Although Icicle Jr. claims that he does not like his father, Icicle Sr., and that he is not willing to risk his life just to impress him, he does care for and respect him. Icicle Jr. wants to make his father proud of him, and that was an aspect that could easily be exploited. He is also psychotic and cares very little about other people's well being. Physical appearance Icicle has spiky white hair, blue eyes and his skin is a light blue color. He uses his powers to create a shell of ice around him. For clothes he wears a sleeveless dark blue or white shirt and black pants. History Early life Growing up, he had trouble living up to his father's legacy and was always given the cold shoulder from his father. At one point, he crossed Professor Ojo, who came to resent him. He also met Artemis because her father worked with his own father. 2010 Icicle attacked a suspension bridge in Star City, overturning cars and causing havoc. He seemed particularly pleased when Green Arrow and Speedy showed up to stop him, as he was looking for attention. A small ranged fight ensued, in which Green Arrow and Speedy shot arrows at Junior, who responded with icicles being slung back at the partners. However the battle ended when Icicle Jr. was knocked out by an arrow from Speedy's bow, and captured. While being held at the Star City Police Department, Icicle recognized the girl next to him as an old acquaintance, Artemis. He wanted to tell her a lot about the plot he was working on, but only hinted that she should make sure she ended up in Belle Reve. What he did not know was that Artemis placed with him on purpose, to find out more about the attacks. In September, the 17 year old Icicle Jr. successfully sued to be tried as a adult, as a result on September 16th he was transferred to Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Mister Freeze and the Terror Twins (really a disguised Superboy and Miss Martian). Junior immediately developed a crush on "Tuppence Terror" and frequently asked "Tommy Terror" to put in a good word for him. Junior and "Tommy" seemed to develop a mutual friendship over their mutual dislike of their fathers. When Icicle Sr.'s plan went into action to break out of Belle Reve, "Tommy" and Jr. went to work helping Killer Frost break out the women held in the prison. "Tommy" manipulated Junior into helping him reactivate the inhibitor collars used to keep the inmates in check. When Freeze went to confront them about this "Tommy" took him out while Junior froze Blockbuster and Mammoth. Icicle was horrified when he learned Tuppence was actually Miss Martian, realized that she and "Tommy" were both his father's enemies, and knew he was in big trouble with his father. After five mysterious ice fortresses covered the United States with a blanket of snow, Batman and Flash suspected Icicle Jr. and the other ice-villains were involved. However, Hugo Strange assured them they had been, and still were, in their cells. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-08). Question #14880. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-08. Powers and abilities Powers * Cryokinesis: Icicle has the ability to create large ice crystals from his own body, and freeze the air around him to create various obstacles. He has demonstrated the ability to sling crystals great distances, which freeze whatever they strike on contact. He can also shoot light blue beams of ice. Weaknesses * Vulnerability: Icicle is not able to withstand direct hits as he was knocked out with a single blow to the face. Green Arrow commented that he has a "glass jaw". Appearances Background in other media * The son of Justice League villain Icicle, Cameron Mahkent was introduced as a member of the Injustice Society, together with other supervillain children Artemis (Sportsmaster and Tigress) and Hazard (Gambler). They were fierce opponents of Infinity Inc., a team comprised of the children of the Justice League. * Years later, Icicle and Artemis became a couple during their time in the new supervillain team Injustice Unlimited. They married, and had a child together, Isabelle Rose Mahkent. * This is his first animated appearance. He did have a live-action appearance in Smallville as the main villain for the Absolute Justice two-parter. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals